Elysia Aleksi
|powers= |pet=None |bedroom= N/A |quote2=Screaming is absolutely unnecessary, darling. Please cease, it irritates me. Now. |file2=Lust.jpg |file size2=160px |possessions= |likes=Torture, Blood, and Puppies |dislikes=Camp Half-Blood, her mother and Banana's |colour=Purple |music=Pop |food=Food is Food |animal=Spiders |book=Dante's Divine Comedy trilogy |quote3=Darling, go die in a hole? Okay, thanks! |drink=Mountain Dew |song=Hello |movie=The Little Mermaid |sport=Boxing |other= |skills=Torture |weapon= Elysia, CB Whip, named Nyx Phobos, roughly translating to Night Terror(turns into a bottle of lipstick, functional as both) and seven knives(Superbia turns into mascara, Luxuria into a hair brush, Gula turns into a nail polish set, Avaritia into a lip gloss, Acedia transforms into a perfume, Ira morphs into an eye-shadow kit and Invidia turns into a purse). Her items, when not in weapon form, function as the beauty item. Her whip can also have a studded tip, a spiky tip and various customizations. 1. Superbia, this knife is able to attract Shadows to it, making it less visible in low-light conditions, however, if the user drops Superbia they may not be able to find it quickly until it returns to them 2. Luxuria, this knife is lighter and faster than the others but is duller 3. Gula, this blade is very blunt, making it more like a club than a knife, but it is a knife 4. Avaritia, this one is very, very thick and hard to break 5. Acedia, it’s very thin, making it much better for torture than straight out killing 6. Ira, this one is wickedly sharp but as heavy as a sword or hammer 7. Invidia, it is well-rounded, not being very adept in any particular method, but it is serrated and jagged. |strength=Loyal and Protective |weakness=ADHD and her Cruelty |led=none |been=none |model=Lust |gender=female |eye=Muave/Violet/Lavender |hair=Black |height=5'7" |weight=140 lbs |ethnicity=American |hand=Ambidextrous |shoe=9 |blood=AB- |voice=Soprano |marks=A mark upon sternum, above breasts |body=Curvy |more images= |one=Violent |best=Boobs |worst=Pale Skin |change=With violence |mental=Unstable |disorders=Psychopathy, Sociopathy, and Narcissism |medical=ADHD |mother=Hecate |father=Viktor Aleksi |creator=None |half=Children of Hecate |full=None |other relatives=Unknown |family album= |home=Broken Covenant |earliest=Her father dying |school=Public School |kiss=N/A |sex=N/A |love=N/A |other firsts=N/A |nicknames=Ely |native=English |languages=English, Greek, Latin, Russian |flaw=Sadism |fears=Locust and Starvation |hobbies=Eating, Cooking, Torture |motto=JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!!! |won't=Give up her torture 'games' |admires=Enyo and Ares |influenced=Nobody |past person=Herself |current person=Herself |crisis=Coldly |problems=With an air of "do you want to die?" |alignment= Evil |dream=Torture Chamber Specialist |current=None |quote4=The boundaries which divide Life from Death are at best shadowy and vague. Who shall say where the one ends, and where the other begins? |file3=LustEp19.png |file size3=160px |vice=Wrath and Pride |bad=Licking her lips randomly |sleep=Sleeps in weird poses |quirk=She's fascinated by human biology |attitude=Introvert |talents=Torture, Information Gathering |social=Not very good |ease=Alone |priority=Overthrowing Olympus |past=Not killing her father first |accomplishment=Her tactical prowess |secret=Has genocidal thoughts |known=Hecate, Eris, Apate, Hades, Thanatos and Nyx |tragedy=Father committed suicide |wish=To be a Primordial Goddess |cheated= Nope if she had a partner she would probably though |relates=No, she does not relate |strangers=Psychotic |lover=Fiesty |friends=Scary at times |family=Family's mostly dead/thinks she's dead so |first impression=Run the hell away |like most=Hecate/Mother |like least=Lillian/Grandmother }} Fma-lust-quotes-Gi1h2w-quote.png fma011.png tumblr_static_lust-full-metal-alchemist-30676552-400-299.gif Creepylust.png Themelust.gif Walkinglust.gif Angrylust.jpg Winterlust.jpg Category:Characters Category:Demigods Category:Elysia Category:Aleski Category:Female Category:Broken Covenant Category:Civitas Popularis Category:20 years old Category:ShadowOfOblivion7119 Category:Children of Hecate Category:Demititans Category:3 Month Power Category:6 Month Power Category:9 Month Power